fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu S Class Trial Part 1: Scorpius
S Class Trial: Written Test Welcome to the first part of your S Class Trial to be promoted within Koma Inu. Below you will find a series of question that I want you to answer to the best of your ability. You will be notified of the time limit as it approaches closer via your communication lacrima. Your proctors, Samarra Inari and Nova, will be monitoring your progress and tally your point total at the end of the exam. Please read all questions carefully. You may now begin. 1. You are on a job where you are chasing after a mage who has been stealing from the people of Magnolia. You currently are in a foot race with him, and you are closing in fast. All of a sudden as you round the corner, you see the thief blast down a support beam that causes large planks to fall and pin down a child. The mother screams for someone to help her child. The thief is almost in your grasp though...what do you do? I would do both tasks at hand. Send up a water spout to lift up and hold the thief in the air without escape while I go to help the mother and child. After I see the child safely returned to their mother, I turn to the thief bring him down, and detain him and contact the authorities. 2. You are given a job with a team where you are expected to infiltrate and steal a document from inside a dark guild. You have no idea how many mages are inside the guild, and you have reason to believe that they know you are coming. You have the choice to wait until another day and potentially save the lives of you and your comrades; but you risk the chance of never obtaining the document you need. What do you do? I would make the plan to go in on the defensive and protect each other as we go around the dark guild. I would also bring along Zero who has the ability to give us temporary Immunity from harm so that we could be in and out quickly. 3. What are the major types of magic? In my mind, I do not believe their are any major types of magic. With magic, it is all about individualiy, and each person finds the type of magic that suits their personality the best. 4. What are the most important skills, in your opinion, that a mage must possess? Three important skills needed by a mage are Intuition, cunning, and a reason to fight. With intuition, you must know when it is a good time to fight and when its best to back down. Intuition could be the difference between life or death in certain situations. To be cunning is to know how to fight back against any circumstance and still have the chance to come out on top, even if your magic isn't the strongest. Cunning is all about the mind and how you perceive your opposing force. Lastly, every mage must have a good reason to fight in their hearts. I know for myself it is for my love of my comrades in Koma Inu and for those that we take jobs to help protect. If we don't fight with love in our hearts, and the knowledge that we are team who won't each other go it alone, that is what makes a mage powerful. 5. What are the moral principals that Koma Inu was founded on? Koma Inu was founded on acceptance, kindness, and individuality. Those who choose to join our guild can do so regardless of their past. We accept anyone regardless of magic type, strength, or personality. We honor inidivduality and hope you stay uniquely you so we can love who you are and who you want to be. 6. You are able to help some people, but unfortunately you can only do so by harming other people. The number of people harmed will always be 10 percent of those helped. In your opinion, is it justified to help those people? Does the actual number of people involved make any difference? For example, does it make a difference if you are helping ten people by harming one person rather than helping 100,000 people by harming 10,000 people? It does not make a difference how many people are being harms over those are being saved. This situation is what i call a no win situation, you will always lose something. That being said, I would say yes to this situation because If we are still harming ten percent of the group, they are still being saved, and after the battle we can go back and help them with whatever was damaged. In the scenario about it was not specified what the damage was, so we could say it was material possession, or it could be bodily harm, but it never said death. As long as I could go back and fix the harm later, I would say that it was worth it, and make that promise to the ones that were harmed that I would make it up to them. 7. You are in front of a foe who is threatening to harm Koma Inu's guild members. He has the ability to copy your magical abilities in both power and ferocity. There is no one else around to help you. How do you proceed? The best way to fight in this situation is to use your mind over brute strength. Sure your opponent has your same abilities, but does he or she know how to use them like you do? I doubt it. You would know what moves can over power or be quicker than others, and you know the range of your attacks so you can avoid them as well. 8. You are given a situation where you are out on a dangerous job request with two of your other guild members. An incident happens where you are given an ultimatum: One must stay behind and risk their lives for the job to be completed and the other two to escape. How do you go about choosing who will stay? I would volunteer myself and fight it out to escape after my guild mates have reached safety. Athough knowing my guild mates would never abandon me and help me fight as well, I would do my best at that point to make sure we all got out of the situation in relatively one piece. 9. Solve this riddle: Often now has my name been said, out of the dark I have you led. And for my sake you have shed tears, as I protect you through the years. I hold within knights and shadows, in me blow blizzards, rainstorms, and flames. You're lost without me, this is true, But I'd be nothing if not for you. What am I? I believe the answer could be our comrades. 10. The final question will be given when you have completed all previous nine. Before I give the final question, there is a rule you must be aware of. You are free to choose to not be given the final question, that is your decision. However, if you choose not to take it, regardless of your answers to the other nine, both you and the person in the same room as you will be disqualified from the S Class Trials this year. But you both may participate again next time. Now, if you choose to take the question, but get it wrong, you be disqualified from the S Class Trials forever. You will never get a shot at becoming a guild ace or S Class ever again. Do you wish to be given the tenth question, yes or no? Nervously, I say yes. Congratulations on completing the first part of Koma Inu's S Class Trial! I hope your determination to succeed will carry you to the end of these challenges! You may be wondering what the tenth question is though...well you've already answered it! Your decision to continue and put your teammates before yourself, regardless of if you succeed, is what it means to be to be selfless. Your courage and strong will makes me proud to call you one of Koma Inu's guild members. You will receive notice of if you continue to the next challenge once all participants turn in their exams. SCORE: 55/60 points PASSED